


The Coco Connection Tearoom and Espresso Cafe

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Jisoo, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mingyu is addicted to Coffee, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonwoo is a Bean, barista mingyu, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I just wanted this barista job because I'm addicted to caffeine and am wondering if this coffee is good for snorting."A short series of Meanie meetings in a coffee shop.





	1. "I just wanted this barista job because I'm addicted to caffeine and am wondering if this coffee is good for snorting."

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are going to be very short, but two will go up at a time, so let's see how it goes!  
> I don't have a Beta, so please let me know if you find any errors. Hope you enjoy!

Kim Mingyu is a simple young man. A ball of anxiety and nerves, yes, but who isn't these days? 

 

Mingyu also possesses a deep need for caffeine. Coffee, tea, energy drinks, you name it and Mingyu is probably addicted. It's honestly not healthy at this point. 

 

Every morning on his way to class, the tall, dark haired boy makes his way into the campus espresso shop, bag over his shoulder, mind set on a fresh cup of joe. 

 

It's bright Friday morning, a week before finals, and he needs something to take the edge off. Maybe an extra shot, or maybe just a muffin. 

 

To his great annoyance, Mingyu is met at the door with a line of customers, all of whom are talking to one another and waiting for their beverages. The tall young man scowls and leaves the shop, pulling up Yelp reviews for other cafes nearby. 

 

To his delight, he finds a small cafe a few blocks down the bustling road, with great reviews and a charming, somewhat weathered pastel front. 

 

With almost a smile, since he hasn't had any coffee and is slightly pissed off, he enters the shop, annoyed he's had to diverge from routine. 

 

There's only a few people in the shop, three of the five or six employees wearing dark brown aprons and sleepy expression. Mingyu notes one of the men behind the counter is sipping something warm out of a mug, and he wonders if maybe as a barista, he could, uh sample some product. 

 

The cheery man behind the counter, who weirdly enough seems to glow in the early morning light, takes Mingyu's order and smiles before gesturing him to a lovely sitting area with well worn armchairs and a tie dyed pastel couch. 

 

Jisoo, the barista who took his order, sets down a steaming mug of espresso in front of him, smiling some more and gets him a muffin on the house. 

 

Mingyu is enjoying his time in the shop, not worrying about his ten am class he's got to get to, and the studding he needs to get done this afternoon. 

 

"Jisoo did anyone ask about the job?" One of the employees asks the skinny dark haired boy. Mingyu perks up his head and turns in his chair to see the trio behind the counter, heads together. 

 

They whisper for a while, then pull apart and continue with their jobs. 

 

"I overheard something about a job opening," Mingyu asks, moving to one of the brown aproned boys. He was tiny, with sharp exes and a judging expression. "Could I maybe have an application?" 

 

The small man, Jihoon as his name tag pointed out, breathes out of his nose a few times, huffing in more silent judgement of Mingyu. Finally, with a toss of his bleached hair, Jihoon responds, "I'll set you up with a training session on Sunday." 

 

Mingyu, surprised in the sudden offer, nods and bows to the shorter. "That's great, thanks." 

 

"When can you start work," the question comes from a desperate looking manager, clinging onto a mug he's cleaning. 

 

"I don't know, maybe Monday after eleven?" Mingyu supplies with a shrug. 

 

The tall and tiny man exchange numbers, with the understanding that training will be at precise ten o five Sunday morning, no later, and that Mingyu needs to make sure he's wearing appropriate attire. (From what Mingyu gathers, "proper attire" is just anything that isn't Seungcheol, the owner's, usual grey sweatpants and loose t-shirts.)


	2. "I've literally never met you and this is awkward, but your hair is really messed up and I need to fix it or I'm going to go insane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Wonwoo!!!

Jeon Wonwoo has been a regular patron of Coco Connection Tearoom and Espresso Cafe since he was a kid. They make the best hot chocolate in Seoul, and the pomegranate green tea blend is to die for. 

 

The shop has been run by the same three students for almost three years, so it surprises Wonwoo when he enters the cafe one morning to see a new face. 

 

The new barista is concentrating on a teakettle, glaring at it waiting for it to boil, and apologizing to a girl that's waiting for her Earl Grey. His dark brown hair is quite messed up, sticking in different directions and it bugs Wonwoo immensely. 

 

The young man finishes brewing the tea, and calls for the next customer, Wonwoo. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, anxious of the new barista, who's undivided attention is on Wonwoo completely. 

 

Wonwoo has never been good with people, and this time is no different. He finds that he had to just concentrate on not looking at them, people that is, and focus on something else. 

 

He places his order and avoids the young man's gaze, looking instead at his messy hair. The amount of annoyance in the pit of his stomach continues to grow, because the kids hair is utterly screwed up. He finally loses any semblance of "chill" within him, and looks into the barista's soft brown eyes. 

 

"I've literally never met you and this is awkward, but your hair is really messed up and I need to fix it or I'm going to go insane." Wonwoo finishes his sentence and attempts a smile at the man across the counter. 

 

"Okay?" The man replies, leaning his face forward and angling his head downward so Wonwoo can reach his hair. 

 

Wonwoo sighs happily and starts rearranging the man's hair, noticing absentmindedly that he smells really nice and how soft his hair is. The owner of said soft locks chuckles a bit and turns his head to look at Wonwoo. 

 

Wonwoo finishes, and draws back, and coughs uncomfortably. 

 

"You good now?" Asks the barista with a smirk, setting an elbow on the counter, continuing to gaze at Wonwoo with an inquisitive air. 

 

"Yeah," Wonwoo goes back to avoiding his gaze for a moment before looking back into his eyes. "Sorry about that." 

 

The man waves him off. "Your good. Not the weirdest thing to ever happen to me." 

 

Wonwoo laughs, because he's pretty sure touching a straight up stranger's hair this early in the morning is one of the weirder situations he's been in. "Can't say the same." 

 

The baristas eyes crinkle and Wonwoo swears the most adorable chuckle he's ever heard in his life comes out of the man's mouth. "Well now I have to ask," the tall barista winks "because we've had this real meet-cute and all, what's your name?" 

 

Wonwoo grins and puts a hand over his mouth. "Meet-cute? What is this 1978?" 

 

"That's an oddly specific number there buddy," the barista says with another chuckle. 

 

"Wonwoo," he replies after their giggles die down. "And you are?" 

 

"Mingyu," the barista says with a grin. 

 

"Now that you all are done flirting," Jihoon scolds, placing a cup of tea on the counter in front of Wonwoo. "Your order is done." The short blonde sighs and makes his way over to the cappuccino machine, muttering about "youths," and "needless flirting," as he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the week, I'll have the next chapters up. It's all written and ready for posting!
> 
> <3<3<3


	3. "I'm going to be failing my finals, but I'm failing asking you out harder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo speaks French, okay??? Don't judge me.

Mingyu has noticed three things about Jeon Wonwoo. 1) He only orders a takeaway cup on Wednesdays and Fridays, because of his early classes (believe Mingyu, he checked) 2) He covers his mouth when he laughs because HE's An IdIOt BecaUsE HIs LaUGh iS AdoRaBLE anD NoT aNNoyiNG tHank YoU 3) He's single. This was confirmed with a loud conversation he had with Jisoo, where they both complained about Sungcheol and Jeonghan, his boyfriend. 

 

The last point had occupied Mingyu's thoughts for a week, and he was tired of the constant barrage of "Date him! Date him!" from his internal self. Work had been a breeze, as he's discovered, making tea is pretty easy, and mopping the bathroom floors is less disgusting than one would guess. 

 

The only reasonably "bad" thing going on in Mingyu's life is his upcoming physics final. It's not a question of if he'll pass at this point, but by how many points he'll fail by. (His friend Minghao has bet him sixty won he'll fail with less than a fifty percent.) 

 

Instead of studying as he probably should, he heads into work, promising himself a last minute study session is the only way to go. 

 

Entering the shop, he smiles at Wonwoo, who's already at the counter, presumably ordering his usual pomegranate green tea in a takeaway cup. Mingyu heads behind the counter and waves to Wonwoo, who smiles back, and moves to talk to him. 

 

"You know what he wants," Woozie sighs, passing Mingyu a paper cup and a marker. Mingyu nods in response and turns to the teakettle on the burner in front of him. 

 

"How's finals week?" Wonwoo asks, leaning against the counter to talk to Mingyu. The younger cackles and turns to Wonwoo. "That bad, huh?" 

 

"The other night, I walked all the way to McDonalds to get ice cream to avoid turning in a paper," Mingyu says, leaning on the counter as well, so the two's faces are less than six inches away. 

 

"Seems pretty okay to me," Wonwoo shrugs, pushing up his glasses. "I cried the other day when I realized I'd written part of my paper in French instead of Korean." 

 

Mingyu cocks his head. "You speak French?" 

 

"Oui, peut-être que nous devrions prendre le dîner, et je peux vous en dire plus sur moi-même."   
(Yes, maybe we should have dinner, and I can tell you more about myself.) 

 

Wonwoo looks smug, and Mingyu laughs. "Baguettes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> <3<3<3


	4. "It's cold and I'm all wet from the rain. Can I have your sweater?"

Wonwoo is informed by the end of the week that Mingyu has indeed failed his physics final. It's honestly not surprising to him, given that he can tell Mingyu cares nothing about being a high school maths teacher, and more about reading his overpriced poetry books. 

 

He also is informed by Jihoon that the shorter is putting a ban on all couples of current and future states, if Jeonghan and Sungcheol don't get out of the shop soon. 

 

The week starts off nice and bright, and by Tuesday, it's pouring rain that's accompanied by a bitter wind and many cold pedestrians. 

 

Unfortunately for Wonwoo, he is very bad at looking at his weather app, and isn't particularly dressed for the rain currently soaking through his thin collared shirt. With cloudy glasses, he steps into Coco Connection and makes his way to the counter, where the employees are in a deep discussion on PDA. 

 

"Dear lord," Mingyu responds upon seeing a shivering Wonwoo at the counter. "Do you not have a coat?" 

 

Wonwoo shakes his head. "I didn't realize it was going to rain." 

 

The taller steps out from behind the counter and makes his way over to Wonwoo. "Anyone have a blanket or anything?" 

 

Wonwoo glances at the plush sweater Mingyu has on, wondering if he dare ask to borrow it. "Hey, Mingyu may I borrow your sweater?" He blushes as Mingyu looks at him confusion. 

 

Suddenly, with understanding, the taller strips of his sweater, revealing his tanned, toned arms and a well fitting white T-shirt. "Here," he says, passing it to a still shivering Wonwoo. 

 

"Thank you," he replies, shrugging on the sweater, which is only a bit big on him, covering his hands and giving him a severe case of sweater paws. 

 

"You look cute." The younger blushes and looks to the floor. "I'll get you some tea," Mingyu says, hurting back behind the counter. 

 

Jisoo chuckles. "Here's some tea, Mingyu is whipped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters! We're almost done, so stay tunned for the last couple chapters this week and weekend!!!  
> <3<3<3


	5. "You fell asleep, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you."         Plot twist: "You left your keys at home and can't get into your apartment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so fun fact, I wasn't going to post today, but here we are!!!

Mingyu feels bad about leaving Wonwoo asleep in the chair, but there isn't much else he can do. After he sat down and drank his tea, the older completely passed out. Mingyu hopes it's just because he's tired, and not because he's caught a cold from his stint in the rain earlier. 

 

Watching for any signs of movement, Mingyu finally notices Wonwoo begin to stir, sighing softly as he does so. 

 

"Your awake," he says with a smile to the bleary eyed man. 

 

"What time is it?" Wonwoo yawns and sits up from the plush couch, rubbing his cheek with the sleeve of his (Mingyu's) sweater. 

 

"It's almost seven," Mingyu tells him, finishing sweeping the floors of the cafe. 

 

"Ah hell," Wonwoo grumbles. He leaps to his feet and pulls out his phone. "Christ almighty." 

 

Mingyu makes his way over. "What's wrong?" 

 

"My roommate was going to give me our spare key, since I lost mine." 

 

Mingyu nods. "Need assistance?" 

 

"He left town an hour ago," Wonwoo says to himself angrily. Turning to Mingyu, he adds, "I'm going to have to camp out at my aunts now." 

 

Heart racing Mingyu thinks for a moment. "Do you want to come stay at my house?" 

 

Wonwoo smiles at the offer. "I wouldn't want to trouble you, really." 

 

"Nah you’re good," he says with a grin. "It's just me and all my plants." 

 

"Are you sure?" The answer to Wonwoo's question is an obvious yes, and soon the two are on their way to Mingyu's apartment building. 

 

 

\---

 

  
"Please don't judge the mess," Mingyu says, pushing open his door and grinning. 

 

"What mess, you piece of spinach?" The roomy apartment entrance is practically sparkling, and Wonwoo can tell the rest of the apartment is equally as clean. 

 

"What can I say, I need order," Mingyu laughs as he sits down on the white couch in the center of the room. He pats the sofa next to him and turns on the television. "Are you hungry?" 

 

Wonwoo's glad he asked. The rumbling in his stomach is getting more intense, and he's craving food. "I'm starving," he replies, leaning into the couch next to Mingyu. 

 

The taller hops up and heads into the small kitchen at the back of the living area. "Instant ramen okay? It's the only thing I'm confident I can cook well for you." Wonwoo can sense the younger is lying, based on the rack of spices on his counter, and rows of cooking pots and pans linning the walls.

 

"That's sweet," Wonwoo coes from the couch, looking back to see Mingyu putting a cup of instant ramen in the microwave. 

 

"Speaking of sweet," Mingyu rejoins him on the couch. "You look adorable in my sweater, but do you want a change of clothes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter today, but the next one's coming tomorrow!


	6. "We're watching a sad movie and I don't want to cry in front of you, but damn it I'm crying."

Mingyu hears sniffles from the other side of the couch. It was bound to happen, Train to Busan does that to a person, and he looks over to see Wonwoo with tears in his eyes. 

 

"How you doing over there?" He asks quietly, own voice betraying the fact that he is also crying a little bit.  

 

Wonwoo turns to look at him and laughs. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to cry!" 

 

"Well clearly I lied," Mingyu sits up and faces Wonwoo. "You said you weren't going to cry either!" 

 

The two sit in silence before Mingyu sniffs audibly and moves to the other side of the couch. Wonwoo laughs and puts an arm around  the younger, rubbing his arm. "Dork." 

 

"It's just so depressing," Mingyu lets out a small cry and buries his head in Wonwoo's arm. "I've seen this seventeen times and it always gets me." 

 

"That seems unhealthy," Wonwoo replies, laying his head on Mingyu's. 

 

"It is," Mingyu responds, still crying. 

 

Wonwoo laughs and for a moment, the emotion of the movie is overpowered by the man's laughter. Mingyu is immediately aware that he and Wonwoo are now "cuddling" for lack of a better word. 

 

He stiffens and tries to slide away. Wonwoo smiles down at him. "Your not going to escape that easily." They stare at each other for a long moment before Wonwoo presses a kiss to the top of Mingyu's head. 

 

"What was that for?" Mingyu asks softly, blushing profusely, cheeks still damp from the movie.  

 

"Just cause I like you," Wonwoo replies with a smile and shrug. "I wanted to know how it would feel to kiss you." 

 

Mingyu sits up and lays his head on Wonwoo"s shoulder. "Good try, but that really wasn't a kiss." 

 

Wonwoo raises his shoulders again, jostling Mingyu, who laughs. "Remind me why you would care?" 

 

Mingyu smiles and touches his nose to Wonwoo's cheek. "It might be because I like you too, dummy."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter tomorrow!  
> If you're a STAY or just happen to like Stray Kids, go check out my new Minsung work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039382
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> <3<3<3


	7. The End

"Will the two little shits on the couch stop eating each other's faces and help me clean up the crumbs on the ground?" Jihoon's annoyed voice carries across the cafe, and Mingyu and Wonwoo pull apart. "I hope you know that I hate you both." 

 

Mingyu smiles into Wonwoo's cheek and moves to rest his forehead on his boyfriend's chest. "I have to help him." 

 

Wonwoo laughs. "Leave and you're dead to me." 

 

The two draw apart, trailing their hands down each others arms until only their fingertips are touching. "Remember me," Mingyu calls over dramatically, walking behind the counter and waving to Wonwoo. 

 

"There honestly worse than us," Sungcheol says to his boyfriend. 

 

"Trust me," Jisoo pipes up, "nothing is worse than you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! The end!  
> Thanks for sticking around if you have, and I really hope you enjoyed!  
> I have an amazing Seventeen project coming soon, so stay tuned. Go ahead and check out my Stray Kid's and BTS writings as well!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story! It's short, but sweet, and I'll be posting the last few chapters soon!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
